Not Your Canon Trio
by Pirate.Holmes
Summary: Me and two of my guy friends writing a random story on Harry potter's next generation... Look inside to see the ysteria


Chapter one: Aislinna's Train Ride

_Hello… It's your lowly fan-girl writing this introduction… Here is the deal with this story; I was bored one day and started to text my friend's about writing a Harry Potter next generation story and they wanted in… So these friends of mine will add chapters hopefully. The three characters that the Points of View will be: Aislinna, Letrell, and Didier. Read on!_

_Disowner: I don't own Harry potter ECT. ECT….. Just Aislinna_

I took a deep breath as I waved goodbye to my mother, for what I hoped to be the last time. Her intelligent grey eyes were misty with salty tears, and she was combing through her straight graying-brown hair as I do when I am nervous myself. She walked to me, and hugged me one last time. My mother cupped my face in her hands, and smiled as she said "Oh, Az, are you sure that you do not want to come home for the holidays?"

I almost gave a defiant cry, for I already explained why I couldn't "Mom, you know I can't, for it would be too much for us. I can stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, okay?"

She sighed and brushed my auburn ringlets out of my face. "Promise to write to me at least every week." I nodded and hugged her back this time, smiling. I then said my last goodbye and turned to my luggage cart and the silver cage on top of my trunk, containing a black and silver-speckled owl with big silver eyes. She hooted softly. She ruffled her wings disgruntled; I could sense that she wanted to stretch them. "Soon, Ophelia you will be able to fly."

I strolled with my cart to between platform's nine and ten at the gleaming station that is King's Cross. It was hustling and bustling with people, rushing to their trains. It was September 1st, the first day of school for most kids and teenagers, even me. I took a quick look around to make sure no one was watching me in particular, and then I leaned against the wall, gripping onto my luggage cart tightly. I slipped back into a cold, dark place. Soon, a fuzzy image became clear and I was in another gleaming platform that stated it was platform 9¾, and I excitedly gave a gasp. Lots of parents were crowding around their children, hugging them and saying good bye. I pulled my cart to the steaming, scarlet train. A man helped me find an empty compartment and helped me hoist my luggage up to the luggage holder. I thanked him and tugged my curls, half-heartedly, until I heard a loud voice say. "Azzie!"

I turned into the hallway of the train, and saw a boy of about 15 years old with caramel colored skin waving at me. He walked over, and smiled a wonderful, confidant smile. He had smiling deep hazel eyes that sparkled with pure vitality and mischief, along with wavy chestnut hair that almost fell into his eyes. His face was nicely structured and angular, and he had a lithe and nimble body. The boy's fingers were long and had a silver ring on the left ring finger. He wore skinny jeans that were sagging a bit, a blue, black and white plaid button up shirt, and to top off the look he had shinning sliver shoes. On his shoulder was a small, mouse sized tiger, napping, pleasantly. Girls from the other compartments were giggling and pointing at him. He smiled at some, as I rolled my eyes, disapprovingly. He laughed, which sounded pleasant like bells, and gave me a hug. I finally gave a smile and said "Hey Letrell. I missed you this summer."

He nodded with agreement and sat down. I followed him and he said. "Dude, I missed you to. You didn't write much either. I was getting worried."

I snorted and said. "I have a life outside of Hogwarts, you know. Plus Ophelia broke her wing in the middle of the summer, and it took a while to heal. Sorry."

He smiled "Nah, its fine."

Letrell and I met back in first year, us being in the same house (Gryffindor) and same year (Fifth). We met after he ran into me before we were sorted, causing me to fall flat on my face in the great hall with everyone looking at me, laughing. I had gotten up, flashed him a dirty look as he laughed too. The next day, most of our classes were the same. I first thought he was a sleazy ladies-man, but I soon learned that he was a loyal friend and a great person to have on your side. After about a week in first year, we became friends and the rest was history.

Suddenly, a loud tap was heard on the glass and wood door. I turned to see a small, moony-eyed third year hufflepuff girl watching Letrell with such keen interest, she was almost drooling. She had coppery-gold brown-blonde hair that was up in a curly ponytail. She was tan and a toothy-friendly smile. She stared at us with dark brown cow-like eyes. She wore a yellow t-shirt and jeans with white and yellow tennis shoes. Something in her round, childish face was a bit creepy. Letrell faked a smile but said between his teeth "Shit, its Kylie."

The girl, without invitation, walked in and sat across from Letrell. "Hi guys! Remember me?"

I gave a nervous titter of laughter. "How could we forget? After the hundreds of letters you sent?"

Kylie gave a loud laugh. "HAHA! Az, you are sooooooo funny!" As she spoke, Letrell shifted uncomfortably in his seat, which made me realize that he probably got more than hundreds of letters from the girl. Kylie started to twirl her hair flirtatiously, and then I realized that it was up to me to get Kylie out of the room.

"Erm… Kylie? Why don't you sit with people your age, our maybe in your house?" I said, but Kylie looked dumbstruck and almost angry with me. I quickly added "It's going to be crowded with people that annoy you lie-"

She didn't even let me go on, for she gave me a look as if to say "Thanks a lot!", then winked at Letrell, who was looking pale. As soon as the girl left, he gave a sigh of relief. "Kylie is probably one of the only people in the whole entire freaking world that scares the hell out of me."

I nodded, agreeing. "Tell me about it." Letrell started to tell me that Kylie sent hundreds upon hundreds of owls to him, declaring her love for him and how he made her life complete. We laughed it over and then settled down. Our door was open again and this time a boy came in. He was about 15 years old, and he had coffee colored skin and light brown hair in dreadlocks that went down to the end of his neckline. He had deep brown eyes that almost seemed black in contrast with the pupils that were accented even more with cool-looking rectangular glasses. He had thick eyebrows and a much more muscular body than Letrell, but not in a freaky "Hulk smash!" kind of way. He had an inquisitive look but a sweet gentleness in his mouth. He had a nicely structured jaw, and a charming long smile. In his arms was a white fluffy mass that looked like a soft pillow, but it was a fat lazy, white Persian cat with big green eyes that shone like emeralds.

I smiled and waved to him. "Hey Didier... How was your summer?"

Finishing time 12:15, only stopping because mom yelled at me to get to bed… please review and give me your thoughts.


End file.
